Sing me a lullaby, make the bad dreams go away
by xxsumikoxxx
Summary: Their life had always been a nightmare, but what happens when Demyx, Sora, and Leon find out that monsters really do exist? And that those 'monsters' are actually...helping them? Sora/Riku Zexion/Demyx Cloud/Leon.
1. Chapter 1

He was running. He didn't know what direction he was running to, he didn't know where he was going to go and, as odd as it sounds, he wasn't entirely sure who he was running from. Their faces had always been hidden; but the blonde, mullet haired teen knew he had to get away from them.

He also knew that we was running in some sort of forested area, the trees around him were tall with thick trunks and some vines hung in his way. An odd scent hung in the air, a mixture of grass after rain fall, mud, and sweat. The sound of feet slapping in the mud echoed in the wooded area, and it only caused his heart to pick up speed in thoughts that the sound belonged to someone else.

The trees could only covert him for so long before they would be sure to find him, wheezing and crying, he needed to get out of there and fast. But where would he go? He had no family. The only people he knew were the other boys he spent his time with in cramped rooms, and his captures. He had been there since the age of seven and he had no memory of his real parents. No, he hadn't been given to these masked men by his own mother and father, he had been found wandering the streets at a young age and, since that faithful day, had been treated like a prisoner.

The only boys he had ever gotten close to were still in that hell hole. They had decided to make a break from their captures and started a small riot in the room, they had to break through the door and that was when he ran. He took the opportunity of the open door and had been running ever since. The rest seemed like a blur, and it took him a few shaky leaps to get full control of his feet back, but when he regained composure he ran and ran.

'Sora…Leon…I promise I will come back for you.' Hot tears streamed down his face, mixing with dirt stains and dried blood that coated his cheeks. He didn't care about his complexion, all he cared about was finding a safe place to hide, then creating a plan to see if his friends were safe.

It seemed like hours since he had been running and, although he had been keeping a good pace, the teens feet couldn't keep up with what his mind wanted them to do. He stumbled on his own feet, then tripped on a root that stuck up from the wet grass.

The blonde fell face first, his body sloshing against the mud. He managed to lift his head, only to meet a pair of scarlet eyes.

"What is your name." It wasn't a question, the voice growled out the demand.

"Demyx…" Then every thing faded into darkness.

AN: Short chapter to start with, but many questions to be answered.

Who was Demyx running from? Where was he before the forest? Who found him? Please review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

His upper lip curled into a snarl as he watched the form below him, running through low hanging branches and vines. The figure in question, the boy running, had been at it for quite some time now. Though annoyed that his evening hunt had been interrupted Riku began to follow the moving figure, easily keeping in pace with him.

At some points he had to push his silver bangs away from his eyes, but other than that he had no interruptions during his chase. Riku was curious as to why the blonde continued to look over his own shoulder, as if looking for someone to be there. Maybe the mullet haired boy sensed that Riku was following him?

He didn't really care if he had be sensed. He was just curious as to why a boy, dressed in dirty rags and no shoes, was running around in a forest; especially this late at night.

Was he running away from something, someone, some place, all of the above? Who knew?

The boy did.

And, with Riku's usual curiosity, he wanted to know as well.

The branches barely creaked underneath his feet as Riku jumped from one tree to the next. His movements were graceful, yet frightening. He seemed to glide from tree to tree instead of leap, and instead of having to push himself physically to go faster it was as if he were simply walking, this was one thing that made him unique; his movements.

Each step he took was something that the most experiences dancer could only dream to achieve. It was as if the ground moved under his feet, his steps were soundless and smooth.. His arm movements with each step came naturally as they gently swung at his sides. He could make taking a bow seem as though the world curved with his spine. He was almost feline like, with each cautious step and planned shift in direction.

As well, he has a certain uniqueness when it came to his appearance. He was anything but normal, and yet people couldn't quite place where his eerie appearance came from. Perhaps it was the way that his sea foam colored eyes could stare through you in the most intense glare. Or, maybe it was the color of his skin. A type of pale that marble would be jealous of.

He could have girls at his side with a snap of his fingers, not that he would. He found almost every walking, talking figure of this plant to be annoying.

Except for his 'brothers', but even they annoyed him from time to time. Anyways, Riku continued stalking this new figure, his nose twitched at the salty scent of tears and sweat that came from the boy.

'Who are you running from?' Riku thought absently, not noticing as the boy's foot caught on a root. The boy was then sprawled out on the grass, trying to catch his breath and get over the shock of falling.

This was his chance.

Riku dropped silently from the tree and landed in front of the blonde, who by that time had managed to lift his head, only to meet the silver haired stranger.

With wide, frightened eyes, the boy muttered out "Demyx." Before he fainted from exhaustion.

His eyes rolled in annoyance at his new problem. 'Maybe I should just leave him here? But then again, he looked terrified of… what ever the hell he was running away from. I could just take him with me, find out who he is, what he was running from. Might prove to be something interesting.'

While Riku was having an inner conflict of whether he should take the blonde, Demyx, with him or not, he had been vaguely aware of the time passing. A familiar feeling of dread came upon him as he saw the once black skies becoming a deep blue, which would soon lead to a dusty grey, then pink as the sun would rise and turn his precious night into day. With a small growl, Riku lifted the blonde onto his right shoulder, hooked his arm around the back of the other's knees, and began his race towards the mansion.

~At the mansion~

Riku sighed in irritation as he stepped into is safe house, the mansion. The building had a gothic look to it, with deep browns for the walls, black marble floors, and red cushioning for the furniture. The wood that supported the red cushions were made of rich mahogany and polished to perfection. In the entrance room one could see a semi curved stair case that led to the two upper floors. The windows were mostly stain glassed, though a few were slightly tinted.

Riku was panting by that time, having raced home to beat the sun he quickly went to the second floor and into his 'brothers' room. As he though, Zexion was sitting on his bed; feet in front of him, back to the headboard, and book in hands.

"I need you to watch this thing." Riku said nonchalantly while placing the passed out teen beside his brother on the bed. "I haven't fed tonight, and the sun is almost up. I will explain more at night, but first just make sure he's alright."

"What the fuck, Riku?" Zexion hissed out, trying not to wake the blonde boy at his side. "Since when did you get take out?" He chuckled slightly at the glare he received from the silver haired teenager.

"Look. It looked like he was running from something, so why not find out what he was running from? I was curious, so sue me. If he wakes up, give him some bull shit story about how we found him passed out and took him to see if he was okay. Blah blah blah, feed him lies out the wa-zoo, blah blah blah. I'm going to sleep." Riku grumbled, his annoyance had grown to full blown irritation. The feelings were only made worse by his hunger.

He closed the door and made his way to the third floor, where his room was.

~Back to Zexion's room~

The slate haired male looked to the tee at his side. "Hm…cute." He mused as said blonde let out a soft squeak in his sleep. He reached down to brush some bangs out from the blonde's face, only to have his eyes snap open.

In a moment of shock, before Zexion could respond, the blonde's arm shot out and connected his fist to the elder's face.

With a grunt Zexion fell off of the other side of his bed, his hand rising to cover his now bleeding nose.

AN: Wow. Already some reviews. Thank you very much =] I hope you liked this chapter. So, what IS Riku (If you haven't figured it out..) and then what is Zexion? And how will Demyx respond to this new place?

All will be answered in chapter 3! Please review! 3


	3. Chapter 3

"Who…who are you?" Demyx half shrieked as he scrambled to get off of the stranger's bed. He landed on the black floor with a thud, then shuffled until his back was pressed tightly against the wall.

"Where am I?" He was breathing heavily now and his eyes were darting wildly around the room.

The panicking teen quickly brought his knees to his chest in an attempt to shield himself from the slate haired stranger. "Dear god, don't tell me I'm back there!"

The stranger looked at Demyx in confusion, his head tilted as he watched the blonde stare back to him with wide eyes. Demyx was shaking by then as he took in the other's details.

The stranger was standing now, even at the distance between the two of them Demyx could tell that this other person was a good two inches shorter than himself. His jeans were baggy, but became tight at his hips, and were rolled up so that he wouldn't step on the hem. His shirt was black, just like his jeans, but it was snug against his torso, showing off faint lines of muscle.

Demyx's gaze continued to wander, now moving up to the stranger's face.

He was pale. And his hands were raised to cover the lower half of his face, though some blood, caused by the punch from earlier, trailed down his chin and dripped onto the floor.

From what Demyx could see of his face, he was very handsome. His hair was a slate color that was styled to be slightly messy and short in the back with long bangs that swept over his right eye. His left eye was visible and a cold blue color.

Demyx was in shock. He hadn't seen this man before. Maybe he was one of the people who held him captive for all these years? Or maybe he was his new 'owner'. Demyx didn't know. But the thought frightened him and sent him into a shaking fit as he tried to hold back tears.

Zexion wasn't sure how to react. He should probably go and tend to his bleeding nose, but this person seemed in shock. Maybe he should go and help the blonde, he appeared to be frightened and Zexion had to explain to him how he came to be in the mansion.

Now, slightly annoyed by the blood that began to dry on his chin, he lightly touched his nose. Not a big issue, it would probably bruise, but it wasn't completely busted.

Sighing he moved slowly to the panicking blonde and crouched in front of him, his left hand still cupping his nose in caution of being hit again.

"Listen. My name is Zexion. My brother, Riku, found you in the forest. He said you were running, tripped, and hit your head so he brought you to our house so we could make sure you're alright. You're in my room right now, he put you here so that when you woke up I would be able to check on you for any serious injuries. I'm not going to hurt you." He stood up then and held out his right hand, which had a faint tint of red to it from the blood, to the cowering blonde.

The blonde looked up to him, still scared and quickly cowered away from the hand offered to him. Zexion frowned at the action and, frustrated, picked the squirming blonde up and lightly tossed him back on the bed.

"Just stay still, got it?" The blonde nodded and let out a small squeak as Zexion began inspecting the top of his head for any injuries.

Who was this guy? Zexion…he said his name was Zexion. Demyx sighed softly as thin fingers ran through his hair, looking for any cuts along his scalp.

'This man…Zexion.' Demyx thought as the slate man before him continued his inspection, 'He…he wants to help me? His touch is soft…' He could feel his eyes become heavy.

'His touch…is soft…' Demyx fell to his side on the bed, asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Whew. Yeah, the last one was pretty short xD I was really tired while typing, and didn't like the idea of passing out on my keyboard. So, I'll try to make this one longer. Please review 3333

Night time rolled around again and Zexion was still watching the blonde, Demyx, sleep. He failed to notice the sound of his bedroom door being open, and a figure step into the scene.

"Well, isn't that just adorable?" Riku chuckled at his brother, who was sitting on the floor beside his own bed, staring intently at the sleeping blonde. "Does my Zexion have a little crush?" He took a few strides to stand behind the other male, hunching forward slightly so he was towering over his brother to get a good look at the sleeping form on the bed.

"Shut it, Riku. I'm simply trying to think."

"Think? What about?" Seemingly out of no where a black-ish purple chair appeared behind the silverette, who sat in it with a curious look in his face.

"Well, think about it. What the hell would a kid be doing running through the forest at night. You said so yourself that it looked as if he was running away from someone, or something. So maybe he saw something in our forest. Maybe there are others out here that have yet to greet us." Zexion looked over his shoulder now to his younger brother, "Or maybe something terrible happened to him that he was running from. There's a chance that he was trying to find something out in the forest."

Riku sighed while his left leg crossed over the right, his right hand rising to cup his cheek, in though. He hadn't really paid attention to what he might be running from. Riku had just assumed that it was nothing of importance, but what if Zexion was right? Perhaps there was something that he would have to take care of.

"Fine, when he wakes up we'll question him."

"Good." As if on cue the sleeping blonde shot straight up and stared at the two of them. He was shaking slightly and his eyes widened as he looked at the pair of them.

"Are..Are you the guy who helped me in the forest?" Demyx spoke up while looking to Riku.

"Yeah."

The blonde took time to make note of the other's appearance, as he had done with Zexion. He couldn't really see a resemblance between the two, even though Zexion had mentioned that they were related.

"Now. We have some questions." Riku stood from his chair and took a step forward to stand beside Zexion, who was making his way to his feet, and in front of Demyx.

"What were you running from in the forest?"

Demyx tensed under the hardening eyes of the silver haired teen, then turned his attention to his lap as he tried to figure out how he could explain his situation.

"It's…hard to explain."

"We have all night." Riku growled slightly, receiving a glare from Zexion for the action.

"See…I don't really know who I was running from." This earned a snort from Riku; who received a slap to the back of his head from Zexion.

"Sorry" Zexion muttered, "Riku gets a bit bitchy when he hasn't…eaten."

"It's fine. I know this it sounds odd. See, as soon as I was born , I got put into an orphanage. It was a terrible, run down, disgusting place. I got picked on, teased, even the workers were cruel. One day, when I was eight, I got beat up pretty bad by some of the other boys. That night I ran away. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I packed one bag of clothes and left the orphanage. Up until I was eleven I did odd jobs to feed myself. I would steal energy drinks and candy bars from the convenience store and sell them on the streets. One day a man found me, I don't remember what he looks like. But I know he had a few scars, that was the part that stood out the most to me. Anyways, he said that he had seen me stealing from a few stores, and said that I deserved a better life than that." The blonde's fists clenched at the memory, but continued.

"I trusted him. He took my hand and told me everything would be better. But it wasn't. What I really got into was.." He sighed, "a sex trade. They had I blind folded form most of the time, and we were often sold to people for a few nights, and some of us would never return." His entire body was shaking from the memories. "I made two friends, the only two I could rely on. Sora, and Leon. Just last night all the prisoners made a riot; it happened when we had dinner. Usually we are all crammed into a room with trays of food, and we sit on the floor and eat. Well, we decided to attack. So a bunch of us ganged up on the guards and started a big fight. Once the doors opened for more guards to come in Sora, Leon and I made our escape."

Zexion and Riku looked to each other in surprise, then turned back to the blonde sitting on the bed.

"We made a deal to meet up in the closest forest; see, at one point we had to separate to find an exit. We never got to see our surroundings, other than our cells, the washrooms, and the eating area. So this forest was the closest one, and I was searching for them. I know they escaped, I heard two men saying 'The brunettes are no where to be found', so they're out there. In the forest. Please help me find them!" Demyx jumped from the bed and desperately clung to the front of Zexion's shirt.

Zexion turned to Riku, asking him with a single look as to what they should do.

His brother sighed, but nodded.

"Alright, we'll help." Riku agreed and placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Any idea where they could be?"

Demyx smiled up to the two brothers, tears glistening in his eyes, "They…they said they would look for some sort of shelter; like a cave."

Riku and Zexion looked to each other, having what seemed like a silent conversation once again.

"We know where they are." The brothers said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio had been walking for half an hour in the forest. Riku in the lead, followed by Demyx, and Zexion in the back to make sure Demyx wouldn't get lost.

The blonde was absently wondering how Riku and Zexion could see in the forest this late at night, but ignored the thought and tried to keep in pace with the teen in front of him.

"It won't be much longer, the place is just up ahead." A soft voice, Zexion's, whispered in his ear. Demyx forced away the shiver that was caused and chose to nod instead; seeing as how he didn't trust his voice at the moment.

"Finally." Riku growled, he stopped at a moss and vine covered rock. No, rock would be the wrong word to define what this was. The giant rock had to have been at least the height of the three of them put together- give or take a few inches.

"Finally? What do you mean? It's a rock…" Demyx whispered the last part, looking away incase he would receive a glare from the silver haired male.

"Yes. It looks like a rock." Riku then placed his hand on the cool surface of the stone and began walking until his hand suddenly dipped inside of the rock. Grinning at his find Riku pushed aside the vines and moss, showing an entrance hole.

"Hello!" Riku called into the stone, which was quite wide and was resting on the side of the bottom of a cliff. Apparently the entrance of the rock slit through it completely and went into the side of the cliff.

The trio squeezed into the stone and shuffled their way to the side of the mountain, where the cut widened to show a hidden cave.

A small whimper was heard and Demyx desperately tried to look past Riku; though he couldn't, due to the lack of space.

"Who…who's there?" A shaky voice called out.

"Sora? Sora is that you?" Demyx questioned frantically, still trying to look past Riku. The trio then found a wide opening in the cliff's side and entered to find a brunette with wild hair staring at them.

His skin was pale and he looked sickly, the only lively thing about him was his eyes. The deep blue eyes of the boy leaped to each member of their 'team' before finally resting on Demyx. The trio had just made it into the cave before Sora jumped at Demyx.

"Oh god, Demyx! We thought they had found you!" The small brunette clung onto the other's clothing and sobbed.

Riku and Zexion looked to each other, slightly confused by the brunette's outburst., and feeling awkward just standing there.

Not one to stay in the background, Riku coughed loudly, causing the two males to jump and look at him.

"Oh! Sora. This is Riku," Demyx pointed to the silver haired male, who simply grunted in acknowledgement before turning away. "And this is Zexion." The shorter male nodded, then a thought struck him.

"Demyx, I thought you said there was another person who would be waiting with this boy?"

"Yes. There is." From behind Zexion a voice echoed. All four men turned around to see a tall man with straight brown hair and a scar that began at the right side of his forehead and stretched to the bottom of his left eye.

"Demyx? Thank god you're safe." He muttered the last part before walking straight past Zexion and Riku to get to the blonde teen.

"Leon." Demyx sighed in relief, "I was scared that you and Sora had been caught."

The man, Leon, nodded and stood beside the youngest, Sora. "Yeah. We had a small scare at first while escaping, but we managed to lose them."

While the three caught up Zexion and Riku had a conversation of their own.

"What is Cloud going to say?" Riku growled out.

"Riku, calm down. Cloud will be fine with this decision as long as they don't…get too freaked out."

" 'Get too freaked out'? Do you hear yourself Zexion? Of course they will freak out!" His voice came in a hiss, but Zexion ignored the dangerous tone.

"You are all welcome to live at our house for as long as you wish." Zexion cocked his head to look at the trio. This caught their attention.

"W…what?" Sora's mouth hung open in shock at the slate haired man's proposal.

"I said that you are all welcome to stay with us. Demyx has filled us in on your….situation, and it would be best to have a 'safe house' of sorts. Unless of course you want to live in this little cave." The left corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk at his statement; knowing that the trio wouldn't turn it down.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: It's been so long! No, I am not dead. I know its been forever an I'm so so sooooo sorry for the wait. A lot has been going on (Drama, minor medical issues, school) so I've been extremely busy. I'll try to update more often. Thank you all for being so patient. Also, I'm going to be doing a side story to this involving Loz and an OC.

I'm going to make sure the OC doesn't turn out all….mary-sue-ish or a self insert ( I personally haaaaaate self inserts). Currently working on the character lay out. She should be introduced within the next few chapters. Lemme know if you guys think I should go ahead with it? J

It took another half hour to get back to the mansion that would be called 'home'. Sora was tightly gripping the back of Leon's shirt, sneaking peaks at the two that guided the way.

Demyx had taken the liberty of introducing the two brothers.

Riku, he was certainly quite, and very tense. His entire body shook every now and then and his muscles were easily seen as he tensed them.

His brother, Zexion, was having a conversation with Demyx. Or, at least he was nodding to what ever the blonde was saying to him. He seemed to be the voice of reason in this scenario.

"So, Demyx." Leon finally spoke up.

The blonde looked over his shoulder to the taller brunette. "How did you know where to find us? No offense, but I figured it would take you much longer."

"Oh, funny thing about that. See, I told these two," he motioned between Riku and Zexion, "that you two would most likely be somewhere hidden. Like a cave. They knew right away where you would be."

"There are two caves in this forest." Zexion supplied, "The cave that we found you two in and er…well.."

"And a cave that you three should never go in." Riku finished his brothers statement with a harsh tone. Sora flinched, not expecting the sudden cruelty to his voice, Leon glared, and Demyx stared at the brothers with both confusion and worry.

"What Riku _meant_ to say was that you shouldn't wander around the forest. There are wild animals and people have been reporting…animal attacks recently."

"So there's something else in this forest?" Sora's eyes widened with a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Yes. Something. Nothing you should concern yourselves with, but it would be best to stay in the house." Zexion opened the large oak doors before stepping aside to allow the three new comers in.

Demyx had not gotten use to the luxurious setting and -if his reactions weren't enough- Sora gapped at every morsel of the mansion. And although he tried to hide his amazement, even Leon looked around with wide eyes.

"Bedrooms are upstairs," Zexion continues while guiding the trio up the large staircase, "Kitchen is downstairs to the left of the entrance area. To the right is the living room. Connecting to the kitchen is the dinning room, and connecting to that is the ball room. Yes, there will be nights with a large amount of company; it might be best for you three to not attend those meetings at first. Our guests… they don't do well around new people."

The trio nodded and continued to listen as Zexion mentioned that every room had its own adjacent washroom. There was a small library downstairs, and the two offices beside his and Riku's room that they shouldn't enter unless given permission.

"And that's about it. The three bedrooms that now belong to you three are down this hallway. We will leave you to getting settled; if you need anything at all then Riku and I will be in my office."

And with that the three of them went to decide which room would belong to which person as Riku and Zexion went into the slate haired man's office.

Zexion calmly motioned for Riku to take a seat on the green, regal armchair that sits opposite of his mahogany desk.

With an annoyed growl the silverette took his seat while Zexion calmly pours a thick red substance from a crystal clear container that lay on the shelf near his desk into a round glass. Swishing the liquid around lazily he awaits Riku's upcoming barrage of questions.

"Are you insane?" Riku scoffs at his elder.

Sipping the substance casually Zexion mutters a 'So that's how you'd like to start off this conversation?'

"I mean really, Zexion. You do realize the company we keep? Dear god, we're having a ball this Saturday. Unless you've failed to notice that is three days away. Are you insane?!"

With a gentle scoff the elder moved to his own chair and settles into it. "Our guests are well behaved- for the most part- and will act kindly in our house hold. You should know this. In any case, Cloud will surely welcome them with open, and only slightly skeptical, arms. If any threat is directed to them we are more than capable of protecting them. Now I will not hear any more of this nonsense. Be a big boy and act nicely to our guests. They will be here for a while."

"Do you plan on telling them what we are, Ienzo-" The silverette immediately regretted his choice of words as he finds his chair screeching across the hard wooden floors and slammed into the wall behind it. With a short yelp of surprise Riku feels that the ebony arms of the chair had become scaly and cold.

Looking down in terror as the arms morphed into black serpents Riku can't feel his voice escape his throat, instead he lets out a hoarse squack as the snakes slither up his arms and around his neck.

Finally finding his voice he manages to let out a command of "Stop."

And, as if nothing had happened, Riku looks around his setting to see that nothing had really changed. Except for the expression on Zexion's face.

The once laid back and almost bored expression was replaced with one of sheer malice. "Do not say that name. You do not have the privilege of using that name with me, do you understand?"

A shudder rips through the teens upper body as he comes down from the illusion. "Yeah…I was out of line. I'm sorry Zexion."

A sigh. "I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Please try to understand Riku, I have everything under control. You had no right to say the name. You should know this by now."

"Yeah." He chuckled then; after years of living with Zexion he had gotten use to this sort of thing. It generally happened when he pushed one too many of the elder's 'buttons'. Though the punishment was short lived, they managed to scare him straight- for a little while atleast.


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday

Two days until the house would be filled with guests for a ball. Riku was pacing back and forth, he hadn't been allowed to leave the house since that night he found Demyx.

"Found him on Tuesday," Riku muttered to himself, leaping onto his bed in a fit of annoyance, "haven't eaten since Monday. It's been three fucking days." He stared at the ceiling and gripped the sheets tightly in a way to let out his frustration. "Damn Zexion."

His brother had mentioned that he would need to find a way to sneak out of the house without Demyx, Leon, or Sora finding out where he was going.

"Damn Sora." He gritted out.

The brunette had been the main reason as to why he couldn't sneak out of the house. The kid was just too curious, and he was too sweet and innocent looking to have anyone say no to him. It became obvious to the trio that Zexion was available at any time, twenty-four hours a day. Meanwhile, Riku was only active at night.

Sora figured that out quickly, and saved all this questions about the mansion until Riku was available. Something about Zexion being hard to get a straight answer from, and even then he was so quiet and to himself that Sora felt like he was disturbing him no matter what he had to ask. So, Riku it is.

In the short time that Sora and the others have been living with them Riku had to give three tours around the house in order to show Sora where everything was, and places where they were ultimately not allowed to go. It wasn't so much that Riku hated showing the brunette around; it was the fact that his hunger was getting the better of him and that the brunette just smelt so-

A knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts. Quickly, Riku jumped out of bed, threw the covers off, then jumped back into them and fiend sickness. He had told Sora the other night that he was not feeling well and would most likely stay in his room all day and night. The creak of a door opening made his ears twitch, and his body cringe as a sweet aroma drifted through the room.

"Riku?"

Fan-freaking-tastic. Sora had to come into his room when he specifically said he wasn't feeling well. Did this kid have a death wish, or was he just too interested in others well beings?

The silver haired teen grunted in response.

"I know you said you weren't feeling well, but I brought you some water. Demyx always told me I needed to stay hydrated when I wasn't feeling well back in the 'home' so I could get better faster."

Riku suppressed a groan as he heard Sora place a cup on his night stand.

. .

_The silverette felt his control snap and, in a quick gesture, caught Sora's wrist as he set down the water. _

_"R..Riku?" The young voice called out to him. But he couldn't hear, he could hardly think. The only thing on his mind was .__**Blood. **__He flicked his wrist and sent Sora flying onto the bed beside him before sitting up and straddling the youth._

_"What are you doing?! Riku!" He cried out, squirming underneath the teens body in an attempt to free himself. But it was no use._

_Riku caught the brunette's other wrist and pinned them above his head as he bent down. His nose brushed against the others collar bone as he inhaled, then let it out in a shaky breath. _

_So sweet. _

_The tip of his tongue slipped out and trailed from the teens's collar bone and up to the indent where shoulder meets neck. Below him Sora let out a tiny whimper and bucked slightly- trying to shove the other off of him, but Riku didn't budge._

_Two pearly white fangs extended from Riku's teeth and gently brushed against the same area he had licked before piercing into tan skin. Blood rushed into his mouth and out onto his chin as Sora thrashed and cried out. "Riku...Riku..AH...Riku..Riku!"_

__"Hey..Rikuuu? Helloooo?"

His body jerked out of imagination and he found himself starring into wide blue eyes. He took a moment to look around and found himself laying in bed, his arm outstretched in lightly gripping onto Sora's wrist.

"Sorry." He muttered, "Just...caught me off guard. Thanks for the water..you can leave now."

The brunette nodded and quickly left, confused and a little shaken up about what just happened.

"Fuck..." He growled before laying on his stomach; trying to get rid of the image of Sora below him..fangs buried into his skin...blood rushing out.

He felt oddly sick.

AN: I know its short, but I have homework to do and sleep to catch up on. With Winter break coming around I should be updating more frequently


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wooooooooooo, Christmas Break! Merry what-ever-doesn't-offend-you!Thank you for all the wonderful reviews ^-^

Riku waited a goo half an hour before leaving his bedroom, he wanted to be sure that Sora wasn't still around before he left. He needed to find Zexion, and kept chanting to himself '_Need to find him_' in order to keep his mind off of other things.

Namely Sora.

He made it to Zexion's study in record time and knocked twice before pushing the door open.

"Zexion. I need to know if you have any extra..." The silverette let his voice trail off as his gaze fell on a particular man that stood in the center of Zexion's study.

The man stood around 5'7" and had blonde hair that stood in wild spikes. The man had pale skin and blue eyes that held a soft glow. He wore a high collard black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots. A piece of black cloth veiled his left arm and leg from sight. Resting on top of the cloth was a plate of armor that cupped his shoulder; a wolf pendant sat on the piece of armor and held in place two straps that stretched across his chest. On each hand he wore leather driving gloves.

"Riku. Long time no see." Cloud muttered while looking the teen up and down. He hadn't changed at all, but that was to be expected.

The natural instinct of fight or flight always kicked in when either Zexion or Riku abruptly walked into the same room as Cloud, and the same could be said for the blonde, but after a few seconds the tension passed and Riku returned the remark with a smirk.

"Oh definitely. The last time you saw me, I was this big." He motioned his palm to hover beside him, having it rest at the same height that he stood.  
"So, what are you two talking about without me?" Riku made his was to stand at the side of the desk so he could easily see both Zexion- who sat at the chair behind the wooden structure- and Cloud- who hadn't moved from the center of the room.

"Zexion here has been filling me in on the situation. And I have to say..."

Riku cringed inwardly at what he assumed would be a yelling session.

"I'm glad you have taken them in."

"W...What?!" Riku gaped at the two elders.

"Think about it Riku. This mansion is used in order to give home to those who need it." Zexion put in.

"Yes. Those like us. Humans though?"

Zexion tilted his head at that. "Would you prefer them to be on the streets somewhere?"

"N-no!I..I just..Well, don't you think that they're going to find out about us?"

"Of course they will. But we have to go about this calmly and be able to make sure they don't react as badly as they could. We need to be honest with them and let them know that we will in no ways hurt them. That is why this place was built, Riku." the slate haired man then stood from his desk and approached the frustrated teen.  
"This building was given to us by Sephiroth as a kind of 'neutral zone', any one in need -regardless of race- can come here to stay when they need to. The three of us are prime examples of that."

Focus turned to Cloud then as his upper lip curled back, showing his extended canines. The glow in his eyes brightening to a green.

And in return, Riku let his own fangs grow out.

"We are trying to keep the balance here." Zexion continued, "We have grown a bond. The children of darkness, and the children of the moon in one household? Years and years ago it was impossible to have them in the same forest as one another."

The two retracted their extended teeth and grinned at one another.

"Yeah, it's nice and all. But..what if something happens to them?" Riku muttered, looking down at the floor as he remembered events from earlier.

"Care to share?"

"About half an hour ago Sora came into my room. I told him I wasn't feeling well and he decided to come check up on me...  
I haven't fed in three days..  
When he so much as had his hand near me, I almost lost it." Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I grabbed his wrist; maybe scared him a bit. I didn't actually attack him. But I came so close, I just spaced out and imagined the scene so vividly. If it had been another day then I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. I need to know if you have any extra blood. I don't care if its that refrigerated shit you steal from hospitals in case of an emergency. This is an emergency." He stared at the slate haired man so intensely that the other couldn't help but reach below his desk to a miniature fridge.

He pulled open the small door, found then tossed a small plastic bag filled with the thick red substance. "You will have to drink these until Sunday I'm afraid. I need someone here to watch over the mansion while Cloud and I meet with the council tomorrow about the ball. Then on Saturday we need you here to help with our guests and make sure nothing goes wrong. I'm sorry Riku. Try to avoid Sora as much as you can. I ill let him and the others know that you are not to be disturbed while we are gone."

The teen nearly snarled in frustration but decided it would be best to do as he was told. With his teeth he tore open a corner of the plastic container and took a gulp of the crimson liquid. He visually cringed at the cold medical bag taste given to the blood, but continued to drink until the bag was crinkling in on itself.  
He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing red across his lips, and nodded.

"Fine. Goodnight Zexion..Cloud."


	9. A quick update

Hello to the people who follow my story! I really do appreciate the nice things you guys have been saying about the story ;w; and it makes me really happy. I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry for that

A lot has been going on in terms of friendships and school. I am only recently having the epiphany that one of my so-called friend was an abusive, narcissistic, dick face...but that's okay.

If someone can't be there for you, or in these terms doesn't want to be there for you when you need them...well...fuck 'em. I hate that I am just realizing these facts and that it took my friend and said dick face to break up to make me see who my real friends are...but I'm thankful that I have the few people that I do.

Sorry, had to rant a little to get it off my chest. But the main message here is that yes, I am still working on this story and my Loz story.  
If anyone who reads this Fic. also reads my other ones then I will try to update those ASAP!

I have plans for them, I know what is going to happen, but I haven't had the time or the proper mind set to actually sit down and type out all these ideas.

My stories will continue, though I will probably be deleting my Zemyx one, and they will progress as I go into my new semester at school.

I just wanted to put this note here, and I will be doing an almost exact note on my other story 'All just an Act'

So again, I'm very sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I would like to be. But look forward to Friday and/or Saturday

Thank you so so soooo much everyone!

-Sumiko (AKA Mel)


End file.
